


Hospital Visit

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets injured during a fight with the Alpha Pack. Derek comes to visit him at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

> It's really more gen, because I wrote it originally for the fic contest, but they are definitely supposed to like each other. They're even a little flirty.

Stiles’ vision blurred in and out of focus as he blinked his eyes open; his thoughts were murky and disjointed, as though they were buried beneath a layer of fog, but as a few vivid memories of a fight against the alpha pack made their way through the haze he felt a sudden rush of panic-fueled adrenaline and he sat up suddenly, frantically taking in his surroundings.  
  
“It’s okay,” he heard his father say from the corner, and his eyes quickly settled on where he was sitting in what looked to be a very uncomfortable chair. “You’re in the hospital but you’re fine now. You were knocked out for awhile, though, and you have a pretty bad concussion and a broken leg.”  
  
“What happened?” Stiles croaked out. He was having trouble breaking through the fog in his mind which he now assumed could be attributed to some kind of pain medicine, “Where’s Scott? Is he okay?”  
  
“Yeah, he was here earlier. He looked alright to me. He said you took a nasty spill off your skateboard, though.  
  
“How long was I out?” Stiles asked still trying hard to drag his thoughts out of the drudge that had seemed to settle deep in his brain so he could remember what had really happened.  
  
“A few hours. You should probably go back to sleep soon, it will help the healing process, but someone will be in here every once in a while to wake you up and check on you because of the concussion.”  
  
“And you’re sure no one else I know is in the hospital?” Stiles asked, an uncomfortable knot of worry twisting itself tighter in his stomach.  
  
“I’m pretty sure everyone’s fine, but why wouldn’t they be? I thought you just had a skateboard accident,” his dad said his expression shifting between concern and confusion.  
  
“Oh, uh, no reason, I’m just a little loopy from the pain meds I guess,” Stiles said, but he got out his phone and shot a text to Scott asking him if everyone was alright. He wasn’t going to be able to sleep again until he was sure that no one in the pack had been severely wounded.  
  
Scott soothed Stiles’ fears fairly quickly though with a response of, ‘We’re all fine. You need to get some rest though. Your injuries seemed pretty bad. I’m gonna come back to see you again in a few hours. I just had to leave to check on something.”  
  
Stiles felt a lot better after that; Scott wouldn’t lie to him about something like this.  
  
His dad was watching him closely, his kind eyes full of worry and it was making Stiles feel guilty, and one of the pain medicines or something was making him really drowsy so he decided to just go back to sleep for awhile and deal with everything later.  
  
~~~  
  
After a few hours he woke back up and as the room slowly came into focus he heard a rustling sound from behind him. He whipped his head around and his eyes settled on Derek standing in the shadows behind him.  
  
“Dude, It’s a good thing I am already in the hospital because I think you just gave me a heart attack. Why do you always have to lurk around in the shadows like that?”  
  
Derek didn’t say anything but he moved closer, coming out of the shadows and sitting rigidly in the chair next to Stiles’ bed  
  
“So what actually happened tonight?” Stiles’ asked after a few moments awkward silence signified to him that Derek probably wasn’t planning on talking without a little prodding; he wasn’t really sure why Derek was even there but he wanted some answers “Scott gave my dad some lame ass excuse about a skateboard accident but I have some vague memories I’ve been trying to piece together and I know that’s not true,” he continued, his brow furrowing up in confusion and intense concentration.  
  
“The alpha pack found us, and we knew they were coming so we told you to leave. We thought you did but we should have known better since you never actually do what’s best for you,” Derek began the story, his jaw set in a hard line, and eyes focused on the end of Stiles’ hospital bed.  
  
“At one point I noticed one of the Alphas going for Isaac who was already fighting with two of the others. I turned to try and help him, and at the same time one of the other Alphas set his sights on me. I didn’t see the one that was coming for me but you must have been somewhere nearby watching because the next thing we knew you were hitting the Alpha over the head with a metal pipe and all of the other Alphas were turning on you,” Derek said, his mouth a tight line and voice strained with something Stiles took as irritation.  
  
“One of them shoved you backwards into a wall and that’s where all of your injuries are from. But since they were all so singularly focused on you we managed to get the upper hand and fight them until they were too wounded and decided to retreat.”  
  
“So basically I saved your ass...again,” Stiles said his mouth twisting into a smirk.  
  
Derek clenched his jaw the muscle jumping, but he nodded slightly, “I guess you did, but let’s not forget I’ve saved yours quite a few times as well.”  
  
They fell back into an uncomfortable silence for a little bit after that. Stiles didn’t really know what else to say, which was odd for him, and Derek was never really one for talking. Stiles expected him to leave but Derek showed no signs of getting up.  
  
“Is your leg bothering you much?” he asked instead nodding his head toward the cast on Stiles’ leg.  
  
“Oh you know, not too bad, it just feels like an elephant is sitting on it,” Stiles responded his tone friendly but also heavily sarcastic.  
  
Derek shifted slightly, looking strangely hesitant, before reaching out a hand and placing it on Stiles’ knee above the cast.  
  
“Whoa, dude, you been lonely lately or something? You’re getting a little handsy there,” Stiles teased laughing nervously. He wasn’t sure why Derek was touching him like this. The only physical contact they had before this involved Derek shoving his head against a steering wheel or pinning him against a wall.  
  
“Would you shut up? I’m trying to help you,” Derek said gripping Stiles’ leg a little tighter.  
  
Stiles opened his mouth to retort, but when Derek’s eyes flashed and the pain in his leg lessened instantly, the response died on his lips.  
  
“What are you doing?” he asked instead, watching intently as black liquid seemed to crawl out of his leg and up the veins in Derek’s arm.  
  
“It’s just this thing I discovered. I was in the woods a few years ago and I came across a deer. I assume it had been wounded by a hunter. I grabbed it to try and see what was wrong, and it stopped writhing around like it had been before and ran away. I can’t actually heal you, but I can apparently take away some of the pain,” Derek replied, he removed his hand from Stiles’ leg, but the pain stayed away.  
  
“I’m not sure how long that will last on an injury like yours so if it hurts again while I’m here just let me know,” Derek said leaning back stiffly in his chair.  
  
“Who would have guessed that Mr. Grumpy Pants Werewolf actually has a soft side?” Stiles asked biting back a smile.  
  
“I’m not actually the asshole hermit you seem to think I am, I’m just...careful I guess would be the word,” Derek said his face hardened into a careful mask.  
  
“Aloof would be another one, also grumpy....hostile is a good one...stalker works too actua-”  
  
“Stiles,” Derek growled, cutting him off.  
  
Stiles smirked and settled deeper into his bed before breathing out, “Derek...”  
  
“Yeah,” he mumbled in response.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Derek didn’t reply, at least not verbally, but he did grin slightly and settle into his chair a little deeper.


End file.
